A group of peptides with melanotropic and lipolytic properties has long been known to be present in the pituitary gland. This laboratory discovered in 1970 another group of melanotropic-lipolytic peptides in extrahypophyseal regions of mammalian brain. The objectives of this project are to determine the chemical structure and physiologic functions of these extrahypophyseal melanotropic-lipolytic peptides. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rudman, D., A. Fleischer and M.H. Kutner. Concentration of 3', 5' cyclic adenosine monophosphate in ventricular cerebrospinal fluid of patients with prolonged coma after head trauma or intracranial hemorrhage. N. Engl. J. Med. 295: 635-638, 1976. Rudman, D., B.M. Hollins, N.C. Lewis and J.W. Scott. Effects of hormones on 3', 5'-cyclic adenosine monophosphate in choroid plexus. Am. J. Physiol. 1: 353-357, 1977.